The present invention relates to a lint roller assembly.
There are many previously known lint roller assemblies. These previously known lint roller assemblies typically comprise a handle secured to a cylindrical lint roller support. A tubular cylindrical adhesive lint roller is then removably mounted to the support such that the adhesive roller is rotatively relative to the handle. In use, the adhesive lint roller is rolled along a surface to remove unsightly particles, lint, pet hair, etc.
The previously known lint roller assemblies have used a number of different options to rotatively secure the lint roller support to the handle. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,923, the lint roller support and handle are separately constructed and then rotatively secured together. One disadvantage of this type of previously known lint roller assembly, however, is that the rotatively connection between the handle and lint roller support is subject to mechanical failure. Another drawback is that a directional lint fabric cannot be attached to the rotatable support section and still be operable. It rotates with the support and is not stationary to provide for brushing motion.
A further disadvantage to this type of assembly is that both the lint roller support and the handle are separately molded from plastic and then assembled together requiring two separate molds, one for each part.
Still other types of lint roller assemblies, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,695, the lint roller handle includes a pair of elongated housing parts, which are substantially identical to each other. A disadvantage to this type of assembly is that each housing part must be snapped exactly into the other perfectly registering using pins and sockets. A further disadvantage is that the handle section being integral to the support section is manufactured with rigid plastic material and uncomfortable to grip and does not provide for a customized plastic decorative top or hanger.
Still other types of previously known lint roller assemblies, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,011, utilize a unitary lint roller handle and lint roller support. These previously known lint roller assemblies, however, require a complex and, therefore, expensive mold design in order to mold the lint roller handle and support. Furthermore, a relatively large frictional engagement between the lint roller and the lint roller support often times interferes with the desired free rotation of the lint roller about the lint roller support. Further, it does not provide for mounting a directional lint brush fabric under the rotatable tape roll.